2008-09 OJHL Season
This is the 2008-09 season of the Ontario Junior Hockey League: Changes For the 2008-09 season, the Ontario Hockey Association granted a group of teams the right to create their own self-governed division, segregated from interdivisional play, with a longer season, and a series of experimental rules. After a few name changes, the division was dubbed Central Division Hockey. The CDH created its own exclusive showcase weekend, its own all-star games, and an all-star challenge with the neighbouring Central Junior A Hockey League. Although its players did participate in the OJHL all-star game with the other divisions. The creation of the CDH sparked numerous changes within the rest of the league. Most notably, the league changed its name, mid-season, to the Ontario Junior Hockey League. This came with a logo change. The OJHL implement interdivisional play between the three remaining divisions. The OJHL also renamed the divisions as such: North became Phillips, East became Ruddock, and West became MacKinnon (South was virtually wiped out by creation of CDH). The creation of the CDH also caused many legal squabbles within the OJHL, as a few teams banded together to attempt cease and desist orders against the CDH unsuccessfully. Also, a variety of appeals were filed by non-CDH teams, but were turned down. The CDH may or may not be a single year phenomenon, but with increased threats of realignment by the Ontario Hockey Association, downsizing may possibly be imminent for the largest known junior hockey league in existence. Standings Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Central Division Hockey Wellington Dukes 53 35 13 1 4 252 181 75 Markham Waxers 53 36 15 1 1 239 200 74 Toronto Jr. Canadiens 53 31 20 1 1 242 251 64 Hamilton Red Wings 53 28 18 3 4 281 245 63 Newmarket Hurricanes 53 28 20 2 3 198 193 61 St. Michael's Buzzers 53 24 24 3 2 227 249 53 Cobourg Cougars 53 17 27 6 3 199 238 43 Stouffville Spirit 53 13 34 2 4 165 246 32 MacKinnon Georgetown Raiders 49 42 6 1 0 263 140 85 Oakville Blades 49 41 8 0 0 289 146 82 Burlington Cougars 49 33 10 6 0 217 160 72 Vaughan Vipers 49 33 13 1 2 242 152 69 Buffalo Jr. Sabres 49 25 17 3 4 207 176 57 Milton Icehawks 49 21 24 3 1 208 229 46 Brampton Capitals 49 17 24 5 3 199 233 42 Streetsville Derbys 49 12 34 1 2 164 272 27 Mississauga Chargers 49 11 33 3 2 186 300 27 Bramalea Blues 49 11 34 2 2 170 297 26 Phillips Couchiching Terriers 49 39 3 2 5 267 110 85 Huntsville Otters 49 38 7 3 1 224 125 80 Aurora Tigers 49 37 11 1 0 228 150 75 Orangeville Crushers 49 33 15 0 1 212 159 67 North York Rangers 49 28 14 0 7 223 194 63 Collingwood Blues 49 22 23 3 1 169 183 48 Toronto Dixie Beehives 49 17 30 1 1 147 200 36 Seguin Bruins 49 16 31 0 2 185 270 34 Upper Canada Hockey Club 49 9 39 1 0 115 286 19 Villanova Knights 49 6 39 1 3 119 259 16 Ruddock Kingston Voyageurs 49 36 9 1 3 256 136 76 Peterborough Stars 49 37 11 0 1 216 138 75 Lindsay Muskies 49 32 13 1 3 212 149 68 Bowmanville Eagles 49 24 20 4 1 162 160 53 Ajax Attack 49 25 24 0 0 216 229 50 Port Hope Predators 49 20 26 1 2 189 221 43 Whitby Fury 49 16 30 1 2 181 250 35 Pickering Panthers 49 16 30 2 1 148 249 35 Trenton Hercs* 37 14 20 2 1 129 153 31 (*) The Hercs folded, final 12 games were 1-0 defaults. Playoffs ]] Divisional Quarter-final :Wellington Dukes defeated Stouffville Spirit 4-games-to-none :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Hamilton Red Wings 4-games-to-1 :Toronto Jr. Canadiens defeated St. Michael's Buzzers 4-games-to-2 :Markham Waxers defeated Cobourg Cougars 4-games-to-3 :Oakville Blades defeated Brampton Capitals 3-games-to-none :Burlington Cougars defeated Milton Icehawks 3-games-to-none :Lindsay Muskies defeated Port Hope Predators 3-games-to-none :Huntsville Otters defeated Toronto Dixie Beehives 3-games-to-none :Orangeville Crushers defeated North York Rangers 3-games-to-1 :Couchiching Terriers defeated Seguin Bruins 3-games-to-none :Georgetown Raiders defeated Streetsville Derbys 3-games-to-none :Peterborough Stars defeated Whitby Fury 3-games-to-1 :Aurora Tigers defeated Collingwood Blues 3-games-to-1 :Ajax Attack defeated Bowmanville Eagles 3-games-to-1 :Kingston Voyageurs defeated Pickering Panthers 3-games-to-1 :Vaughan Vipers defeated Buffalo Jr. Sabres 3-games-to-2 Divisional Semi-final :Georgetown Raiders defeated Vaughan Vipers 4-games-to-none :Oakville Blades defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-1 :Kingston Voyageurs defeated Ajax Attack 4-games-to-none :Wellington Dukes defeated Newmarket Hurricanes 4-games-to-none :Huntsville Otters defeated Aurora Tigers 4-games-to-2 :Orangeville Crushers defeated Couchiching Terriers 4-games-to-3 :Peterborough Stars defeated Lindsay Muskies 4-games-to-3 :Toronto Jr. Canadiens defeated Markham Waxers 4-games-to-3 Divisional Final :Huntsville Otters defeated Orangeville Crushers 4-games-to-1 :Wellington Dukes defeated Toronto Jr. Canadiens 4-games-to-1 :Kingston Voyageurs defeated Peterborough Stars 4-games-to-2 :Oakville Blades defeated Georgetown Raiders 4-games-to-3 Semi-final :Kingston Voyageurs defeated Huntsville Otters 4-games-to-1 :Oakville Blades defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-3 Final :Kingston Voyageurs defeated Oakville Blades 4-games-to-2 Team Photos 08-09ColBlu.jpg|Collingwood Blues 08-09HamRW.jpg|Hamilton Red Wings 08-09TorJrCan.jpg|Toronto Jr. Canadiens 08-09CobCou.jpg|Cobourg Cougars 08-09OakBla.jpg|Oakville Blades 08-09WelDuk.png|Wellington Dukes 08-09OraCru.jpg|Orangeville Crushers Sources *http://www.ojhl.pointstreaksites.com/ -- OJHL for League Standings Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League Category:2009 in hockey